Seasonal Love
by parabataii
Summary: Will and Tessa over the year, spending each and every season together, creating memories together happily.


**Hello all, thank you for deciding to click on this silly little oneshot, I will definitely try my very best to please you all with my fanfics. This one is of course just of Will and Tessa, enjoying winter together. I suddenly thought of this idea while thinking of the snow that might soon be coming, I thought that it would quite a wonderful little scene with the two of them! Enjoy! **

**I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

It's that season again. The season that turned cheeks rosy and let's you see your breath when you breathe out, the beginning of this beautiful season is always the best, when the snow has just fallen and is soft and the snowflakes fall ever so daintily from the sky.

Tessa, having just awoken from her slumber, her hair tangled ever so slightly, her night gown a bit wrinkled, and her face plastered with a huge smile. She slowly got out of bed, trying her very best not to wake Will who was still sleeping, wrapped up in the blankets and sheets that he and Tessa had been cuddling in the night before. Tessa stared at him adoringly before she headed over to the large window next to the nightstand. She drew open the curtains slowly and gasped at the beautiful steady fall of snow, covering the ground and window sill delicately. Tessa excitedly got onto the bed and shook Will awake softly. Will groaned and turned over, trying to go back to sleep and pulled the blankets over his body. "Will! Will it's snowing!" Tessa told him excitedly as she pulled on the blankets, willing him to get up. Will turned onto his back and smiled, turning his head to look at her. This made Tessa's cheek flush, she always blushed when Will looked at her like that, his deep blue eyes gazing into her beautiful grey ones. "Do you want to go outside Tess?" Will said, finally speaking up and leaned over to pull Tessa close, giving her a soft little kiss making Tessa flush even harder and made her feel little butterflies form in her stomach. Only WIll had the power to do that to her. "Yes! let's go get ready Will!" Tessa got up and jumped around happily with the thought of going outside and playing in the snow with Will. He chuckled and slowly pulled the covers off of himself and rubbed his palms on his face slowly to rub away any remaining sleep that was still on his face. Tessa had not realized it but she stood and stared at Will's structured and muscled body, admiring each and every little feature on him. From his face, his chest, his arms his back everything. Tessa admired everything about her Will. "Like what you see?" He said suddenly, with a little laugh, making her face flush even more profusely than she did before, stammering out her words. "s-so what if I do? I'm not allowed to enjoy the sight of you now?" He chuckled some more and got up and brushed his hand on her cheek, trailing his fingers to her chin and lifted her face up to look at him before giving her a passionate kiss, then he pulled away and pulled her to the closet to get them in their snow gear.

Tessa ran out of the door all dressed up in her snow attire. An elegant jacket and equally as elegant leather gloves. Will was also dressed up in his snow gear and was ready to head on outside. "Come on Will!" giggled Tessa as she ran right to the snow and looked up at the sky, watching the delicate snow flakes flutter down from the sky. Will had sneakily picked up some snow and threw it gently at Tessa, causing her to jump in shock and giggle. "Oh you want to play, do you?" asked Tessa, Will with a little smirk was tossing another firmly packed ball of snow up and down in his hand; nodded his head slightly and threw it at her. Tessa having already knew what was going through his mind lunged to the side and laughed at Will for missing her. "Ha! take that!" she said as she was rolling some snow in her palm, the cold making her nose and cheeks rosy. As Tessa was making her snowballs, Will took this moment to sneak behind a tree and hide from her. Not noticing what was going on Tessa continued on making snowballs. Once she was done she got up and looked around for her soon-to-be snowball victim.

"Will~ oh will where are you?" "I'm right here Tess" He said, trying to lure her in, once she was looking away, Will ran to another tree and then another, until he was right behind Tessa. "Where are you Will?" Tessa asked again with two snowballs in hand, Will leaned down to pack some snow and tossed it at her back, he then started to laugh at her. "hahahah got you Tess!" Will was sitting on the ground laughing and completely vulnerable to Tessa's line of snowball fire; having this in her mind she picked up her snowballs and threw them at Will without a pause until she had pelted him with each and every snowball she had. "hahaha! got you Will!" laughed Tessa triumphantly as she looked down at the mound of snow that was Will on the ground, not moving at all. "Will?…." Tessa went over and kneeled beside him and moved him a little. "WIll? this isn't funny!" She brushed all the snow off of him and saw that he wouldn't move, shaking him in a panic, Tessa kept calling his name "Will! Will!" suddenly, when she least expected it, Will outstretched his arms as fast as he could and grabbed Tessa, pulling her down onto the snow with him laughing at her panicked and surprised reaction "Boo! did I scare you Tessa?" she was laying in his arms on the cold snow covered ground and started to laugh at what had just occurred. After their laughing fit, Will and Tessa laid there together and looked up at the sky, Will's arms wrapped tight around her waist, her head lay on his chest. They were both peaceful and quiet, she reached for his hand and he took it, she looked up at him and smiled, finally breaking the comfortable silence. "winter is nice isn't it, Will?" she spoke softly and quietly as she wrapped her scarf around his neck and the other side around hers so that they wouldn't be cold. "it is, but since I'm spending this winter with you it's by far the best winter for me" said Will, speaking just as softly as she was, leaned down to press his lips against hers. Both of them were rosy, from the cold and from their kiss. They laid there together in the snow, enjoying each other and the frosty season of winter.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, I'm open for feedback and constructive criticism. I want to see what you guys think I should change for my writing later on. This was just a simple test of how my writing does and how my ideas are! Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
